Morning Glory
Morning Glory (朝顔, asagao) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses, gifted to her by Jungkook Jinno , the Indigo Rose of Wrath, with their vow with Okita Souji, the Swordsman. Appearance Kida's hair turns an even brighter shade of blonde, tied up in a higher bun that stays on top of her head - even during battle, with bangs that stop short of her eyes. In this equip, she is shown to have bright cherry red eyes. Barring down anyone in battle. They often shine vividly when she's angry. However, in this equip that is somewhat based on Gilgamesh instead of Okita, she has an arrogant attidute and is willing to do anything brash to win a battle. She is adorned in red tattoos throughout her body like Okita's blue ones. She wears large golden earrings, golden necklaces, golden bracelets, golden ankles, and a golden armband. A semi-ripped black shirt is adorned with several golden accents stop barely at the bottom of her breast, but a black like skin tight bikini top covers her. Her right arm is covered in a large golden armor. To most, it would look like it would be absurdly heavy and drag her weight down, but Kida says she doesn't feel it. She wears lower golden armor with Indigo accents around her waist in a vivid Indigo cape. She wears nearly golden studded heels, armored up to her knees. Stats Sweet Memories (甘い思い出, Amai Omoide) *Sweet Memories is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Okita after she formed a vow with Jungkook. *Sweet Memories is a whip made of her Reiastu, it's vividly a burning Indigo. **However, on her hip, she rarely uses it since she mostly uses her armored arm as a weapon. *With as must Reiastu, she can force into it, it allows her to spit it back out in a counter. Svyataya Nova (聖地ノヴァ, Holy Nova) *Kida's Aria granted to her with Okita Souji and Jungkook, it's Light Magic. *Svyataya Nova allows Kida to produce and manipulate all things with light at her will. **She is able to use these various ways, ultimately placing from her fingertips or with her whip she can fire multiple rays of Light Magic towards a target. Which considered very powerful. **The user repeatedly punches their intended target while engulfing them in a brilliant light, sending the targets flying away **She can use the power and releases a large amount of light covering a wide radius, which is used to blind people for a certain amount of time. Saraswati Meltout (弁財天五弦琵琶, Benzaiten Go-Tsuru Biwa) *Kida's ultimate signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, she sucks out any of the surrounding light, leaving her and her target in a shroud of darkness. She summons in a beam of vivid Indigo light that emits the area. It controls "things that flow" like natural phenomena, especially water and wind, music and words, speech, poetry, and prose. It normally displays its power as a vortex gathering and dispersing water, swallowing all things. *She gains ultimately more of her magic and it amplifies her abilities, completely cloaking her body with an aura of bright light, allowing her to better employ her Aria whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed. *She does a single target hit with first joins the open palms of her hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates her palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between her hands, expanding from the holes between Kida's fingers. At this point, Kida completely separates her hands, extending them horizontally at her body's sides as the light she generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. *In addition, she could use this ability of one of her two. In her the other, she can use a full counter ability only once. Reflecting any attack an enemy gives her, fully back at them. **It usually makes her faint mildly afterward. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Jungkook Jinno Category:The Paladin of the Indigo Rose Category:Aria